Can You Feel My Heart?
by Rise of the Blossom
Summary: UchihaxSakura Week: August 14-20, 2016. Collection of one-shots. Ratings vary from K-M, so please read the A/N at the beginning of each one-shot.
1. Day 1: Painting Your Portrait

**A/N - Here's my entry for the UchihaSaku competition. It's officially the 14th here, even though it's only minutes after midnight, I decided to post it day one's entry, which is short and sweet!**

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Prompt:** Painting your portrait.  
 **Pairing:** ItaSaku (of course). Non-mass.  
 **Rated:** M (just to be on the safe side). There shouldn't be anything here to trigger anyone, I hope.

"Lift your arm behind your head, Sakura-san."

Sighing, she did as she was asked and went that one step further by threading her fingers through her hair and tilting her head back a little, almost looking down at the man before her.

This was not how she had planned to spend her day off.

It was the first day off she'd had in a while and Sakura had been planning on spending it with her boys, going out for food and just relaxing for the first time in who knows how long. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen when she knocked politely on his front door and it was the older Uchiha brother who greeted her.

She had been avoiding him for a while, mainly due to embarrassment, but mostly because of _him_.

After returning from an especially gruelling mission that left her feeling exhausted, dirty and run down, she'd decided to take a soak in the local bathhouses. It was something that helped her wind down and, of course, there was the added bonus of cleaning yourself.

To make a long story short, due to her exhaustion, she hadn't noticed that there was a sign outside of the bathhouses, warning them all that the male's section was out of order for a short while (she suspected foul play – probably Jiraiya). It was because of this that they decided to… Sakura swallowed. Yeah, they decided to _mix_ them – to make them _unisex_ until they got everything up and running again. More than likely why it'd been so empty.

So there she had been, sighing and relaxing into the hot water and as naked as the day she was born. Since she had always visited the bathhouses growing up, she hadn't thought twice about stripping off. Every woman had something they felt insecure about after all and because of this, they all had a mutual agreement there: _never_ make another woman feel bad about her body. Even Hyuuga Hinata felt comfortable there, though she certainly had nothing to feel self-conscious about.

Sakura had been leaning against the warm stones, head tilted back against the ledge and her eyes shut peacefully. Had she taken any notice to another's presence? No. Women joined and left all the time and it was rude to stare, especially when they were naked.

It was the slight pause, however, that made her crack an eye open. There had been a pause in the person's movements of entering the water and Sakura had felt eyes on her. Not wanting to make a big deal out of it (just in case they _weren't_ looking), she folded her arms behind her head and cracked an eye open, looking to the side.

Only to shriek in pure horror when she met the eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

Since then…

She shut her eyes, but reopened them when he told her to.

She would have liked to call it 'harassment', but that wasn't entirely true. He didn't make an overly big deal about what he asked of her and it was always slipped in casually when the timing was right. When she replied negatively, he nodded in understanding and thanked her for her time.

This time, she was unable to find an excuse.

An excuse for what?

A blush stained her cheeks and she released a shaky breath.

"Place your other hand between your legs on the chair, Sakura-san," Itachi ordered softly, his paintbrush teasing the canvas. When she did as she was asked, he then looked up at her from over the canvas and _Gods_ the look made her insides feel warm. "Spread your legs for me."

The blush deepened and had it been anyone else, she would have outright refused. She would have been screaming "shannaro" and throwing punches.

But it was Uchiha Itachi.

"Move your hand to the right slightly," murmured Itachi. "I would like for you to keep yourself covered."

"Where will you be putting this, anyway?" Sakura asked, almost breathless.

His eyes met hers again and she could have sworn she'd seen a flash of heat in them. "You have no reason to worry, Sakura-san. I will guard this painting with my life."

" _No one will ever see it_ ," is what he had promised her.

She nodded, though stilled herself when he frowned in disapproval and a small smile pulled at her lips. Such a perfectionist.

In the bathhouses, with other women, she was comfortable in her own skin and was able to strut around naked. Outside of the bathhouses… Nobody had ever seen her naked.

Until now.

And certainly, nobody had ever asked to _paint her while she was naked!_

" _I didn't know you were artistic_ ," she had tried to accuse. How was she to know he wasn't a pervert?

" _It is a hobby I would like to keep to myself,"_ he'd replied. " _But I have never painted a living person before. Only landscapes."_

" _And you suddenly want to paint me? Naked, I might add."_

But Itachi had frowned, like the question was foolish. " _Of course, Sakura-san. You have a magnificent body."_

His words still caused her to blush.

"After I have finished, Sakura-san…"

At the pause, she forced herself to focus on the present. "Yes, Itachi-san?"

Once again, his eyes languidly met hers. "I would like to take you for dinner."


	2. Day 2: Trophy

**Day 2**

 **Prompt:** trophy.  
 **Pairing:** ItaSaku, a little SasuSaku. AU.  
 **Rated:** T (trigger warnings: pretty depressive, I think)

The banquet was beautiful, as always and the flow of people and alcohol was constant.

Her husband of three years, Uchiha Sasuke, was currently talking with his father and brother, though that didn't mean he had left her side. No, he kept his arm around her waist, holding her closely and whereas she used to just melt against him in the beginning, she now felt suffocated by his presence.

Stunning green eyes framed by thick, dark lashes glanced upwards, not for the first time meeting the gaze of the older Uchiha brother. He looked as handsome as ever, but something about him was devastatingly handsome that night. Perhaps it was the tuxedo?

"I still don't understand why you didn't bring someone, nii-san," Sasuke muttered suddenly, capturing their attention.

And even though his eyes were no longer on her, Sakura felt as though she still held the majority of his attention. "The woman I planned on bringing was not available."

The banquet was hosted by the Uchiha family and it was in an effort to raise money for charity. They drew in the guests by their name alone, as everyone wanted to be seen at an Uchiha event, and from there, they just squeezed and squeezed and squeezed, until their guests had no money left to spare. Many saved up throughout the year to be able to attend, now.

"Your wife looks beautiful tonight, Sasuke," Mikoto complimented as she joined them. "I knew the black dress would suit her best."

He nodded once.

Their relationship was far from romantic. Don't get her wrong, because in the beginning, it had been. They had grown up together and had so much fun and when Sasuke had proposed, Sakura was certain that she couldn't have been happier. But then they got married and the fun went out like a light – well, after their honeymoon it had.

She saw him less and less, as he was always busy with the family company. They were no longer intimate and the only times he showed an interest in her was when they were in public.

 _She was trapped._

"Black is too oppressive," Itachi commented and sipped his wine. "Sakura-san is a vibrant woman. A colour, say red for example, would have suited her better than black."

The colour red held so many different meanings. It symbolised so much. Fire and heat, love and passion, desire, strength and romance, courage, anger and rage and determination.

 _Longing._

The only Uchiha in the main family who disagreed with their marriage was Itachi and it was both for unselfish and selfish reasons.

Up until a month into the marriage, Sakura hadn't understood. At all. But now… she wished more than anything that she had taken notice into what he was trying to say. To outwardly say anything would have made him a traitor to his family, but he still tried to warn her about what she was getting herself into. She simply hadn't listened, too infatuated with the idea of being in love and being loved.

Over the past three years, he had been her source of comfort. He had been her closest and dearest friend. He showed her more compassion than _all_ of his family members combined and it _devastated_ her that she had never taken notice before.

Why didn't she leave Sasuke? Why didn't she divorce him, grab her things and get the hell out of there? Why didn't she run away with Itachi?

They were all pleasant fantasies, but that was just the thing. They would remain as fantasies until Sasuke decided he had had enough of her. After their wedding, his parents had settled _all_ of her debts, had given her father a job in the company so he could support himself and his wife. If she was to leave now, as she had threatened before, then that would disappear. Her father would be stuck in unemployment again, with debts that had no hope in ever being paid and they would make sure nobody would ever hire him again.

"Oh?" Mikoto questioned and assessed her daughter-in-law's outfit before shaking her head. "I think you are wrong, Itachi. Her hair is too colourful to add any more colour."

In all honesty, Sakura was surprised they hadn't made her dye it.

"She has a colourful personality," he argued calmly. "You simply don't see it because you all care too much about appearances."

Without even excusing himself or waiting for a reply, Itachi placed his glass of wine down onto the bar and turned, walking away from his family and over to his cousin. That was something else she had noticed, too. About a year after the wedding, Shisui refused to have anything to do with the main family. The only reason he was there tonight was because it was for charity and whenever he looked at Sasuke, it was always with great disappointment.

"I wonder what has gotten into him?" Mikoto sighed and shook her head.

"Do you know something, Sakura?"

She silently shook her head at Sasuke's question, though once they were all conversing again, her eyes drifted over to Itachi's and she felt her heart leap into her throat because as always, he was looking back at her, watching her and she felt the same thing she always felt when she thought of him.

 _Longing._

Longing for happiness. Longing to be appreciated for who she was and not because of what she looked like. Longing to be loved.

Longing to no longer be somebody's trophy.

* * *

 **A/N - Short and sweet. I promise that these one-shots will get longer soon enough, but please keep in mind that this is the first time I'm doing prompts. It's definitely challenging, though I can't deny I'm enjoying it.**


	3. Day 3: Pass the Pina Colada

**Day 3**

 **Prompt:** "Pass the pina colada." PWP  
 **Pairing:** ItaShiSaku (Oopsie, Itachi's in here. My bad, guys)  
 **Rated:** M

Being a kunoichi was stressful. No, scratch that. Being a woman was stressful, especially as of late.

Every woman she knew was being passed along or _bought_ like they were nothing more than a piece of meat in the market. Men were lining up, looking for the best cut before making their purchase, enticing them with offers the women just couldn't resist. It had started out as just the main clans, the bigger clans, but now it was happening to civilian families, too. There was simply no escaping their fate.

So here she sat, alone in a bar with the bartender continuously topping her up and adding to her tab.

It was a crappy, rundown little place that she very rarely frequented. The only reason why she was there right now being because it was at the bottom of her street and happened to be the only place that was lax in the law – after all, she was only seventeen, so it wasn't exactly legal for her to be there.

The décor was dark and gloomy, like the owner had been experiencing a particularly bad episode of depression at the time and hadn't found the energy to change anything once it was over. Above her was a single light that swung softly whenever the door opened and shut, allowing a gust of wind to stir up the dust and cigarette ash that marred the bar.

Sakura sighed as the door opened once more, pausing for two seconds before shutting again and she ran her finger around the top of her half empty glass, captivated by the colour of her drink. The added accessories had been removed long ago, even though they were added to increase the flavour and make it seem prettier.

"I wasn't aware of the fact you enjoyed Pina Coladas."

The voice surprised her and Sakura spun in her bar stool, eyes widening a fraction at the sight of the two Uchiha men. They were standing proudly, with their backs straight and shoulders back, expressions one of pride and amusement. It was easy to say that they stood out in stark contrast to the gloomy, rundown bar.

She gave a small, wry smile. "It's the only cocktail I could remember." Not to mention it was sweet, so didn't burn her throat like some of the others Ino usually put in front of her, did. "What brings you both here?" she asked, suddenly shy. "I didn't think this was your kind of place…"

The oldest of the two sat to her left, giving her a smirk that had her stomach flipping with an emotion she didn't understand. "We heard you were here."

Sakura looked between them both disbelievingly and raised an eyebrow. "You're looking for me?"

The youngest sat on her right, his slanted, charcoal eyes revealing a knowing expression. She had always admired this one's eyes, for they had the ability to render a person completely useless, but all they did to her was make her nervous. Then again, that could be considered useless in some cases.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked softly, his voice a low murmur.

"I…" Words failed her and she gave another shy smile.

The man on her left leaned in, tilting his head to the side. "Sakura?"

"Shisui-san, please," she breathed out quickly and sat back, trying to put more space between them. "I need personal space-"

Shisui smirked up at the other Uchiha, who was suddenly sitting closer to her. "Why is that, Sakura-san? Do we make you nervous?"

"Itachi-san…"

When had this even started? Why were they interested in her all of a sudden? It felt like she was a cornered, weakened animal and they were preying on her weaknesses. They were like the animals that were at the very top of the food chain, who ruled over the rest of them. Everyone feared the Uchiha Clan for one reason or another. She happened to fear the way she reacted to the two prodigies of the clan, therefore she feared them and being around them.

"We were wondering if you would like to… enter an agreement, of sorts," Itachi stated.

Sakura grabbed her drink and quickly finished the rest of it, all but slamming the glass down in order to gain the bartender's attention. He was displeased with her rude order, but refilled her glass nonetheless, walking away and muttering to himself once it was done.

Why was it so much warmer than earlier? Sakura grumbled as she slipped out of her jacket, shivering gently when they both reached out and aided her in removing it. Itachi placed the jacket over the back of her stool, whereas Shisui's hand intentionally grazed her skin, causing her arm to break out into goosebumps and the hair to stand on end.

"How about it, Sakura-chan?" Shisui murmured lowly into her ear, stunning her with how close he was.

Surely it was inappropriate? Surely somebody was looking down their noses at them? Sakura's green eyes shot around the bar, trying to find a reason to pull away, but she only met Itachi's sinful eyes as they remained glued to hers.

"What's the agreement?" she asked, nearly breathless and her eyes never left Itachi's.

Her heart did a strange thumping sensation when he lifted a hand to her face, tenderly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered, running down the side of her face and to her jaw, before leaving altogether. Sakura pretended that she hadn't leaned into his touch.

"The clan elders wish for us to marry," Shisui told her, regaining her attention by taking her left hand, his fingers drawing a soft pattern on her ring finger. "However, both Itachi and I have a problem."

"The problem being that we both have feelings for the same woman," murmured Itachi and when she looked back to him, she found that he was watching her intently. His gaze did strange things to her insides. "That woman also happens to be outside of the clan."

Shisui smirked in a devilish way that was entirely unfair. "For now."

Sakura breathed in shakily, shivering delicately once more. The alcohol was buzzing through her veins and she could feel the flush spreading out across her skin, showing a faint blush on her cheeks and her chest. She refused to admit it was mostly their actions that caused the blush, however.

"How about we take this somewhere private?" asked Shisui quietly, his hand leaving her ring finger as it trailed up her arm and to her shoulder, brushing the hair back to expose the skin there. Much to her surprise, he dared to lean down and press his lips to her shoulder, the kiss making her tremble again and press her thighs tightly together. "Somewhere we can _talk_ all night."

Green eyes darted to charcoal and Itachi only continued to surprise her by smirking. "What do you say, Sakura-san?"

Her hand raised to the bartender. "Pass the Pina Colada!" she ordered.

If they were going to do this…

Well, she wouldn't be able to do it sober.

O.o.O

It was without words that they mutually decided to go back to Shisui's place together. Hell, she had the feeling they knew it was going to happen before she'd even acknowledged them.

His home was small and shrouded in darkness, though the darkness was soon replaced with a dim light as Shisui made a single seal, breathing out fire into his fireplace.

"Not even taking me to bedroom." She laughed, feeling lighter from the cocktails.

The moment she stumbled, four hands shot out and steadied her, but just as Sakura was certain they would release her, her breath left her shakily when they held on. Two of them ran their way down her chest, teasing the zip of her shirt, while the other two moved to her hair, brushing it away from her face.

Reluctantly, a small smile pulled at her lips. It seemed Itachi had a thing for her hair – all evening he'd been playing with it, either running his hands through the soft strands or brushing it away from her eyes. Every chance he got to touch her hair, he took it, like he'd been waiting an awfully long time to be able to do such a thing.

Shisui, on the other hand, was far less innocent.

She looked up at Itachi, her head falling back onto Shisui's chest as she met his dark eyes. There wasn't any particular emotion on his face, but his eyes said it all in that moment. He was longing for something and it was still impossible to think it was her.

Breathing was just as impossible when he leaned down, his dark gaze fixated on hers until they drifted downwards and to her lips. She licked them on instinct, though was completely unprepared for his sudden descent to them.

While she was distracted by Itachi's searing kiss, she felt, but wasn't totally against, Shisui's deft hands slowly unzipping her shirt and Sakura even aided him in slipping it over her shoulders and down her arms. It soundlessly dropped to the ground and goosebumps broke out over her skin when his chest pressed to her back.

Her hands raised to Itachi's face, tilting it downwards so that it was easier for her and less of a strain and she was surprised by how accepting he was of the movement. So, pushing her luck, Sakura ran her hand around his shoulder and to the back of his neck, fingers winding around his long, silk hair until she tugged him closer, taking Shisui by surprise as they stumbled backwards into him together.

There was a low groan in response to her rough movement and a second later, the kiss became deeper, their lips moving more insistently, more desperately. The Uchiha behind her refused to be forgotten as he pressed his lips to her neck demandingly, nosing her hair out of the way to gain better access.

It was a total assault on her senses as they dominated her without hesitation, the pair of them bringing her such intense pleasure that it made it difficult to stand by herself without their aid. Her head fell back, hair tumbling down her spine as Shisui's hand slipped beneath the waistband of her underwear, fingers immediately seeking the button within her folds.

Her skirt had been bunched up around her waist at some point, but Sakura couldn't recollect when or how it had happened – or who did it (although she was leaning more on Shisui's side).

There was a pause in their ministrations and when Sakura reluctantly opened her eyes, she didn't miss the glance the two men shared before Itachi pulled away, disappearing into the darkness of the house. She reached for him, trying to bring him back, but Shisui recaptured her attention by gently pulling her backwards until the backs of her legs bumped into something soft.

"Sit down, Sakura," he ordered.

She did as she was told, pinned by the intense gaze that was locked on her and Sakura swallowed hard when he knelt down in front of her.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked, his voice softer and quieter than before. After a brief pause, she shook her head, voice lost in her throat. "Don't worry, it's Itachi's first time, too." A lazy smirk adorned his features and Sakura refused to acknowledge the fact that it melted her heart. "I'll take care of you both."

Had she been sober, she knew for a fact that what was happening, _wouldn't_ be happening.

However, there was no denying the dryness of her throat, or the burning heat in her stomach that only pooled with more warmth when Shisui lowered his head, pressing tender butterfly kisses to her breasts, making his way down to her stomach, tongue dipping into her belly button and earning himself a short burst of laughter. There was a responding chuckle, but it was soon drowned out by her low moan when he finally began to ease the ache between her thighs.

Instinctively, her hand sought out his hair, gripping it tightly as she squirmed beneath him, her hips bucking upwards. Apparently her body was conveying some kind of message, because Shisui was soon slipping a long finger inside of her and Sakura was unable to control her reaction as she trembled, eyes squeezing shut.

She felt more than saw Itachi's return, though was too distracted to watch what he was doing. Vaguely, Sakura could hear fabric moving, followed shortly by the pouring of a drink. It was a genuine surprise when she felt his lips returning to hers and she was unprepared for the liquid that slipped down her throat after she'd opened her mouth for him.

A wry smile graced her lips.

 _Pina Colada._

Itachi joined her on the sofa, tilting her head in his direction as he dominated her mouth with his kiss. Her eye cracked open by the smallest amount, however, when his hand trailed along her stomach, leaving a trail of fire on her skin as he made his way to her breasts. Kneading and massaging them softly, his lips kissed their way along her jaw, to her neck where he nibbled and suckled, before soon making her moan by repeating the actions on her breasts.

It was too much stimulation for her. There was no way she could keep up with them both. Her toes curled and her back arched, hips bucking upwards into Shisui's mouth in quick jerks as a soundless moan tore from deep within her throat. Pure pleasure washed over her in humungous waves and her heart melted when Itachi entwined their fingers, whereas Shisui brought her other hand back to his hair, allowing her to grip it and pull on it.

Sakura was panting for breath when the older Uchiha raised his head, nudging her thighs gently with his nose, stunning her briefly when he nibbled on the skin there. He was smirking when she finally managed to meet his eyes and when she looked to Itachi, he lifted his head from her breasts, settling her with a smouldering stare.

"Be ours, Sakura," Shisui murmured, his hands coming to her hips as he sat up on his knees.

Whereas she was naked save from the skirt around her waist (she didn't even know where her underwear had disappeared to, but brushed it off after meeting Shisui's gaze), the two men were both fully dressed. It didn't stop her from blushing heavily when Shisui pressed his hips to hers and Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she felt something hot and hard against her most intimate area.

"Sakura…" Itachi's lips lingered over hers, just barely brushing against them and she felt herself leaning closer to him, eager to feel another of his kisses. "Do you agree?"

"To… To what?" she asked, breathless and feeling more than just a little lightheaded.

"Being ours," they stated in unison.

At the exact same moment, Itachi finally kissed her, but what stunned her most was the deep pleasure that resonated throughout her body as Shisui began a slow, tortuous grind against her.

"Yes," Sakura whimpered, brow puckering and her hands tangled in Itachi's shirt. " _Yes_."

"Itachi…" Shisui breathed.

It must have been a silent agreement between them, because all of a sudden, Shisui was lifting her and turning her around so that she was facing Itachi once more. Like earlier, his chest was pressed to her back, warming her and Sakura felt Shisui removing his shirt, the fabric brushing over her skin and making her tremble.

As Itachi's hands came to rest on her hips, hers fell to his chest, steadying herself above him.

"Wait, Shisui," he suddenly ordered.

They all stopped, breathing hard for a moment before Itachi wordlessly ordered for her to stand. She did so, not bothering to hide her confusion. It soon faded away into understanding when he also stood and undressed himself. Unlike when they had undressed her, which had been sensually and with warm caresses, Itachi simply undressed himself like he was getting into the shower.

It didn't bother her and Sakura was soon returning their previous gestures by running her fingers down his muscled chest, a small smile lighting her features when she watched his stomach muscles jolt slightly at her tender touch.

They were pale with the odd scar marring their otherwise flawless skin and the both of them were muscular, but Shisui had a lither frame, since he was mostly speed and surprisingly, it was Itachi who had the larger muscles.

The skirt around her waist was tugged downwards and she looked up from beneath her lashes, gazing at Shisui with heavy eyes as he also dropped his pants. Just as she was about to smirk at his confidence, however, he surprised her by leaning down and kissing her. It wasn't softly like Itachi's. It was full of passion and need and her breathing hitched, especially when his teeth came down on her lower lip, nibbling it gently.

And then he spun her around.

They nearly sandwiched her between them, but Sakura certainly wasn't complaining and her hand reached behind herself, tugging on Shisui's hair again. Itachi leaned down, teasing her with his lips once more before pulling her closer to the fire. After a single second, she realised what the movement of fabric had been earlier: he'd been placing blankets down on the floor in front of the fire.

"We will cherish you always," he vowed quietly, cupping her cheek.

"And pleasure you in wicked ways," added Shisui and she could feel his smirk on her neck.

As though it was some kind of cue, Itachi guided them backwards, lowering himself onto the blankets and she followed without hesitation, straddling him and returning his soft smile.

Sinful lips grazed her neck and insistent hands roamed her heated skin, eliciting a low groan from Sakura as she leaned into Shisui's touch. His arms wrapped around her, holding her, but soon his hands drifted to her hips, wordlessly ordering her to spread her thighs a little further, before easing her down onto Itachi's erection.

Shisui breathed soft, comforting words as pain broke through her drunken haze. When her body tried to move away out of instinct, he held her there, his fingers rubbing harsh, small circles against her clitoris. It distracted her enough to allow Itachi all the way in and when their hips pressed together securely, Sakura's head fell back partly out of the pleasure, but also because of the reaction Itachi gave.

His eyes squeezed shut and he bit his lip, hands gripping her hips roughly. She was captivated by the way his muscles rippled, by the way his stomach tensed and long, thin fingers couldn't help but run along the muscles.

And then he moved.

And she was completely lost in the bliss of it all.

The man behind her aided Sakura in finding her rhythm, the pair of them bringing the younger Uchiha closer and closer to climax, but he stopped them just as it was about to happen, holding her still.

It wasn't until she felt the blunt tip of Shisui's penis pushing against her that Sakura understood why and her eyes flew open, wide and panicked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Trust me, it won't hurt for long," he whispered lowly into her ear, his tongue soon tracing her earlobe and bringing it into his mouth.

She moaned when Shisui's hand rubbed at hers and Itachi's joined sexes, lubricating his penis with her desire. Fear prickled at her senses, however, as soon as he returned to pushing himself against her again. Sex was one thing, but anal…

"Trust us," Itachi murmured, his hands drawing soothing patterns on her sides.

Shisui sighed deeply, soon groaning and she heard his teeth gritting. Pain overshadowed her pleasure and slowly, Sakura lowered herself against Itachi, hiding her face in his chest and whimpering softly. Knowing that she was seeking comfort, he gave her that comfort by pressing tender kisses to her face and holding her, all the while Shisui's hands pressed down on her back. It was bordering on unbearable when he was all the way in and she shook.

"Wait a minute, Shisui," Itachi nearly panted, fingers running through her hair. Could he feel her tears on his chest? "We both… need a moment."

Surely it didn't hurt for him, too? Sakura hesitantly looked up, unsurprised to find that no, Itachi wasn't in pain. It seemed as though he was barely holding it together and almost lost entirely in the bliss.

The younger Uchiha decided when it was time to move again, but he held her still as he slowly rose his hips to hers, building up her pleasure enough for Shisui to begin moving.

It… didn't hurt.

It was such an unusual kind of pleasure; one Sakura couldn't even begin to explain. However, soon enough, she was totally lost, only able to feel their insistent hands and bodies, unable to identify where one began and where another started. It was pure, unadulterated pleasure that had her trembling and crying out, chest pressing firmly to Itachi's, while her ass remained up in the air for Shisui.

"Ours," Shisui growled as he leaned over them both, hands resting on each side of Itachi's head and hips working a tireless, forceful rhythm.

"Mine," she replied, gripping Shisui's hip with one hand and entwining her fingers with Itachi's with other. "Both mine."

The two Uchiha smirked at her words.

"Yours," they agreed.

* * *

 **A/N – Can I just please say that it can be any Uchiha who is paired up with Sakura for this prompt week thing? Just because the first two one-shots were with Itachi (this one, too), it doesn't mean that it's bullshit or anything. ItaSaku has always been my OTP. Nobody has requested for her to be with a specific Uchiha because it's** _ **my**_ **choice. Don't like, don't read. If you're only here in hopes of an UchihaSakura gang bang, then you're not going to get one.**


	4. Day 4: Love Letters & Hot Springs

**Day 4**

 **Prompt:** love letters  & hot springs  
 **Pairing:** SasuSaku  
 **Rated:** T+

 _Dear Sasuke-kun,_

 _It's been more than a few years now since we last saw you. Sarada is growing up so fast and I'm worried you're going to miss it all. No, I'm not worried, I'm scared. It's like I'll close my eyes for a second and she's suddenly a foot taller!_

 _Things are being said around the village and she's looking for answers, but we all know that those answers can only come from her father. I only know enough to sketch the outline of your past, whereas you obviously have enough knowledge to paint the entire picture for her, to help her see and understand._

 _The reason why I'm suddenly bringing it up is because Sarada asked me who Uchiha Itachi was and why he did what he did. Please do not make me try to explain that to her, Sasuke-kun. I still don't fully understand it myself and I know I won't say it properly. I don't want to give her any false hopes, or fill her head with false stories._

 _I love you._

 _Be safe,_

 _Your wife._

* * *

 _Sakura,_

 _You know why I have to stay away and why it is important that I complete this mission. You know that, if I could, I would be there in a heartbeat to watch our daughter growing up._

 _Keep Sarada away from the old Uchiha hideouts. The stone tablets are still being investigated and will only fill her head with the same nonsense as my own. Now that her Sharingan has been activated, it is especially important that she be kept away, as she will be able to read most of what is written._

 _Is she keeping up with the training I assigned her? Will she need more scrolls?_

 _Also, congratulations on expanding your clinics. I heard that you finally managed to talk the Tsuchikage into agreeing with your practices. That mustn't have been easy, considering how behind he is on the times._

 _Tell Sarada that I will see her soon and I will personally explain my past to her, until then, tell her only that he did what he had to._

 _I will do what I can to return for a short while._

 _Sasuke._

* * *

 _Dear Sasuke-kun,_

 _Of course I know that and I'm sorry for insinuating different, it's just hard watching her question her worth and your absence._

 _Naruto has sealed it away for now and there's ANBU stationed in the area to make sure nobody breaks into the hideout._

 _Kakashi-sensei is helping her with parts of the training, as she's been experiencing difficulty with some of your assigned tasks. Other than that, Sarada is breezing through it and is eager to show you her progress. As for the scrolls, I believe she has another three to complete before she's done with what you left for her._

 _I didn't think you would notice! Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun. It means a lot coming from you. I wish we could celebrate together, like when I opened my very first clinic here in Konoha. But I think you're the one who's behind the times, Sasuke-kun, because there's a new Tsuchikage now. Ōnoki-sama retired several years ago. How did you not hear about that?_

 _Sarada said she hopes it's soon, otherwise she'll be coming to find you again. I'm hoping she's kidding with that part, but I'm not too sure. That kid will be the death of me._

 _Say the word and I'll beat Naruto into giving you a break!_

 _Be safe, my beloved husband._

 _All my love,_

 _Your wife._

* * *

Head falling back against the trunk of a tree with a muted thud, Sasuke breathed out a sigh, willing away the hollow ache in his chest.

Growing up, he'd always believed he'd experienced the worst agony possible, so nothing else could possibly hurt him. Nothing could be compared to losing your entire family, all in one night, at the hands of your brother.

But…

Knowing that your family was dead and nothing could bring them back was one thing. Having a family who loved you with all their hearts and waiting for you back at home, only you couldn't be with them, was another. It left him longing to be with them, to the point where his heart ached and his stomach burned.

Gazing down at the letter his wife had sent to him, he allowed a small smile to curve his lips. She always, without fail, sprayed them with a spritz of her perfume – one he had first bought for her during his 'path to redemption', then continued to buy due to the fact they both loved it. The shinobi part of him warred against the human side of him, the voice in the back of his head internally screaming that it was dangerous to have something that had such a strong scent, while on the move.

He never complained.

It reminded him of home. It reminded him of all the times when he first returned to the village, he'd awoken during the night, trembling and sweaty and panicked. Sakura had always soothed him without words and it was always her presence, her scent, that calmed his racing heart.

It reminded him of the not so pure nights, when his face had been buried in her neck as they both reached climax, with her arms wrapped around him and her lips to his ear, allowing him to hear her soft keening sounds and moans.

Home… It wasn't the house they'd only just finished paying the mortgage for (only for Sakura to destroy it with one of her fits of rage – oh he'd been pissed when he'd found out). It wasn't the village they'd grown up in, either. It was her. It was them. It was his wife and the child they'd created together out of love. Sarada wasn't just a child, she was a symbol of their love.

It was a love that had been warped and twisted and mangled until they couldn't even recognise it as love anymore. He'd intentionally screwed with her head, messed with her feelings, because he was scared of his own. After all, at the time, Sasuke had believed he'd already experienced the worst pain imaginable. Why take the risk of adding another name to that sickeningly long list of names of the dead?

Somehow, they'd untwisted their love. They'd overcome the mind games and the hatred and the need for revenge. Somehow, on his path to redemption, Sakura had taught him that it was okay to feel. Just because you grew attached to someone, or formed an important bond, it didn't necessarily mean you had to lose it.

Of course, being the pessimist that he was, Sasuke knew that somewhere along the line, they were going to lose one another. Death was unavoidable, especially for shinobi. There was also the horrifying chance of losing their daughter, too. However, Sakura had taught him that it was natural to be afraid. It simply meant they had to grow strong enough to protect each other.

That was why his mission was taking so long.

That damned bastard kept sending Sarada on missions.

How in the hell was he supposed to complete his own mission when he had to watch over Sarada's, too? The fact that Konohamaru was her sensei was extremely little comfort to him, because that idiot was just as big an idiot as Naruto.

In a way, Sasuke could agree with Sakura's parents. He selfishly wanted Sarada to follow in her mother's footsteps, only, instead of becoming a medic who could fight on the front lines (something he both admired greatly, yet hated deeply), he wanted her to become _just_ a medic. A strong medic who could protect herself, definitely, but… Perhaps a medic who couldn't leave the village for prolonged periods of time…

Sasuke sighed at his selfish thoughts. It may have been over a decade, but he still had that adolescent voice in his mind that snarled about how it felt to lose precious people. He was reminded every day about what it did to a person, for he had become a vengeful, horrific brat who truly believed he was better than everyone else (now that he'd completed his redemption, he was okay with admitting that). There was no escaping his past.

And now it seemed like he would have to discuss said past with his daughter.

The thought… terrified him.

Sarada had had difficulty understanding his connection to Team Taka, so how the hell was she going to understand his past and former self? His decisions? According to previous letters, she admired the Hokage greatly. How would she feel knowing he'd come close to murdering him on more than one occasion? How would she feel knowing he'd come close to murdering her own mother?

The thought bothered him and in a bid to distract himself, he opened a fresh scroll and pulled out a pen, ready to respond to Sakura's letter.

 _My wife,_

Once again, he sighed. Taking a leap from Naruto's book, Sasuke had tried his best to be more affectionate with his family, but it always felt… strained. From what he could remember of his own parents, his father had never openly shown affection towards his mother and had seemingly kept her at arms-length, too. The only way others could tell that they were married was the fact that they stood close to one another. Oh and the wedding rings, of course.

How did he even respond to Sakura's letter without putting his heart out there?

 _I'm not like Naruto. I find it difficult to be open about how I'm feeling, but Sarada should know her worth is greater than anything I can imagine. She is mine – our daughter._

 _Kakashi, huh?_

He supposed he _should_ feel grateful that another Sharingan user was aiding his daughter in her training, but saying that, Kakashi no longer possessed the Sharingan. Sarada had never seen him _with_ the Sharingan, so how was she supposed to put her faith in him and follow his teaching one hundred percent? Don't get him wrong, he respected his former sensei on some level, however, Kakashi had only been his sensei for a year. Since returning to Konoha, things had been strained at best.

 _I will assign Sarada with more scrolls once I get the chance create some. How are your own jutsu? Are you still working on your water element?_

There was a new water jutsu that was supposed to be absolutely brutal. Sasuke had yet to encounter it, but he'd heard many stories about it on his travels and believed it was something his wife would master without breaking a sweat. It was supposedly a great counterattack, too.

He decided it was best to ignore her little crack at him being stuck behind the times. It was perfectly understandable, in his eyes – he couldn't even work the damned device Naruto had assigned to him half a year ago. Apparently, it would make communication easier, as all they had to do was dial a number and speak, but the damned thing kept dying on him and it was a nuisance recharging it.

There was _one_ part of that section that aroused his attention and Sasuke smirked softly at the memory of how they celebrated her opening the clinic in Konoha.

It hadn't been a particularly eventful day and the weather had been dismal, what with the light showers of rain and gusts of wind, however, inside the safety and shelter of her home (with her parents out for the evening due to his short return – something they always did out of 'respect'), with a bottle of sake and takeout and candles, they had celebrated her success together. That night also happened to be the night of their first time being intimate with one another.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had only been able to stay one extra night before heading out, not on his mission to find information on Kaguya, but on his path to redemption.

Unlike every other time, though, Sakura joined him (it was where she came up with the idea of expanding her clinics, teaching other medics to be able to help the sick).

 _If Sarada so much as comes within ten miles of me, I will know and I will personally bring her home to you._

Of course, he wouldn't let either of them know that he watched over their missions. Something nagged at him at the back of his mind, telling Sasuke that they wouldn't appreciate it.

Also, the thought of his wife beating the Hokage was an amusing one. It brought forth many memories that, for a long while, he'd shut away because he'd believed they were making him weak. If only Sasuke had known then what he knew now: bonds made you stronger, not weaker. They motivated you and inspired you. They made you want to be stronger and better for your precious people.

 _Until next time, my wife_

 _Sasuke_

Even ending the letter like that felt out of character for him, but Sasuke brushed it off and rolled the scroll up, pausing for a fraction of a second before summoning one of his hawks and ordering it to play messenger.

He supposed the communications devices would come in handy and part of him longed to hear his wife's voice, even if it was through a small phone, however, he would settle for their letters. It felt more traditional.

Like earlier, his head tilted back and Sasuke shut his eyes, soaking in the mid-morning sun as it bore down on him and the field he was resting in. It was only small, so he supposed it was more of a clearing than a field and it had many flowers, each of them a different shade. Altogether, they brightened the clearing magnificently and it helped him relax.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that such beauty still existed in a world filled with so much hate.

A small smirk pulled at his lips.

 _How Itachi of him to think like that._

The thought of his brother had him sighing and Sasuke pulled his leg up, bending it at the knee and resting his elbow on it. Earlier, he'd been worried about how he was going to discuss his former self, but what he should have been worried about was how he was going to explain his older brother's actions without destroying the image his daughter had of her village.

Saying that… In order to discuss his old self, he would have to tell her of what had happened, anyway. Plus, from the content of Sakura's letters, Sasuke was guessing that Sarada had already heard a few rumours, too.

Even after all this time, hearing his beloved older brother's name being dragged through the mud still ground on his nerves, but he respected Itachi's wishes and remained silent about the disgusting orders that had ripped their worlds apart. He still felt that rage at times, but Sasuke liked to believe he was at peace with what had happened now. Sure, it still hurt and at times he wished he still had a clan to be a part of, however, as stated earlier: his wife was there to take care of him. She was there to ease his sorrow and mend his heart.

Like she had once told him…

 _Everything else will fall into place._

* * *

Arm raising expectantly, Sasuke paused, listening carefully and then held back his smirk as his hawk landed onto his arm. Years of it landing on him stopped Sasuke from wincing at the sharp talons digging into his arm. It would have only been an hour since his hawk landed in Konoha – a new record for his wife's speedy replies. It returned to him so quickly because he was getting closer and closer to Konoha.

The hawk squawked loudly when he took the scroll and Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as the sound reverberated around his ear, threatening to deafen him. Stupid thing.

"Go," he ordered.

The bird disappeared in a cloud of smoke and relief shot through him as his arm was released from the death grip.

Not wasting any time, he looked for the nearest safe place and hopped up into a tree, leaning back against the trunk and lowering his chakra to an unnoticeable level.

 _Dear Sasuke-kun,_

 _I would never compare you to Naruto, dear. Why would I? I'm in love with you._

The back of his neck and the tips of his ears suddenly felt too warm and he bit his lip.

 _And I know how you feel about Sarada, but she doesn't. I know that she is proof of our love and I definitely remember the night she was conceived._

The blush reached his cheeks.

Was this…?

 _Is my husband having dirty thoughts? Well, that's too bad. Even though I am feeling more than a little frustrated from you being away for so long, I am going to hold on just that bit longer for your return._

The hope in his chest died.

 _Sarada is looking forward to receiving more scrolls, so it may be best that you return soon. She may not say it, but she misses you too, you know? As for my own jutsu: yes, I'm still working on my water element, though Temari-san has been giving me some tips for my earth element, too. She may mainly use wind element, but she's spent a lot of time around those who use earth element._

Dark eyes lowered, his fingers brushing against a part of the scroll that had been damaged. If he was not mistaken… It was a tear.

He knew what his absence did to his family. He knew that it brought horrible memories back to his wife, who would relive the night he'd left Konoha with no intentions of returning. Being away for years at a time was unbearable for all of them, but more so her than anyone else, because she was _used_ to it, because she had no idea whether she was going to receive the news of his death or not.

After all, it was rare for him to reply so quickly to her letters. Sometimes it took weeks, possibly even months.

 _What if I come within ten miles of you, Sasuke-kun? Will you take me home? Know that I won't go as quietly as our daughter – and she is definitely not the submissive type._

Oh, he definitely knew that. Sasuke had personally witnessed what their daughter's temperament was like and he feared the fool who pissed her off, especially now that she had the Sharingan. It made her even deadlier than ever, as she was mix between himself and his wife.

 _Be safe, my love_

 _Sakura_

Sasuke shut his eyes and sighed deeply.

Even though Sakura was doing a remarkable job of raising their daughter, Sasuke knew she longed for him to be by her side, witnessing it all and helping when it was necessary. Shit, he wished for it all himself. After going so long without a family, he would give anything to be with them and experiencing all the things he'd missed growing up. He would give anything to shield his family from the harsh realities of the world.

But that couldn't happen.

Only he could go on that journey to find out more about Kaguya. Naruto was needed in the village, protecting its people and making sure they were safe and happy. Nobody else had the ability to track Kaguya's last remains of chakra – a chakra so potent that it was still able to be traced.

 _Maybe…_

Standing, he looked up at the sky. It was growing later in the afternoon now and would be into the evening when he returned to Konoha.

 _But maybe…_

Maybe he didn't have to stay away for such long periods of time? Lately, he wasn't upturning any new leads, or finding anything they didn't already know about Kaguya's past.

That angry adolescent voice in the back of his mind piped up, yelling that it didn't matter if there weren't any new leads, it was still too dangerous to give up on finding out more about her. If he didn't do it, who would? What if somebody managed to release Kaguya from her prison again and she wiped them all out? It would be his fault because he was simply too weak to stay away from his family.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

* * *

 _Man…_

She fell back into her office chair with a heavy sigh, hand coming up to her forehead to wipe away the sweat gathered on her brow.

There was always one idiot you could count on to mess his body up in monstrous ways, with almost irreversible effects. That goddamn fool was lucky she was Tsunade's disciple and had such vast reserves of chakra! With said blonde out of the village for an undetermined length of time, there truly was no one else around who was capable of reversing the damage. It all fell on her shoulders.

Sure, Shizune knew just as much as she did, but her chakra reserves were limited, so while she'd certainly be useful in surgery, she wouldn't be able to keep up with the constant flow of chakra. It was too draining for anyone who didn't possess an unlimited supply, such as herself and Tsunade, or somebody like Naruto.

"Mama!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, hand falling away from her face as she glanced over to the window of her office – a window she hadn't remembered opening. As she'd feared: Sarada was crouched on the windowsill in a way that was reminiscent of her former sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Oh, he was such a bad influence on her previously kind of well-mannered daughter.

"How many times do I have to tell you to use the door, Sarada?" she scolded and shot to her feet, hands on hips. "There are so many important, highly classified files in here!"

It was a tiny lie, as the highly classified files were kept locked away in a room only specific medics had access to. However, it wouldn't hurt to put the fear of God into her daughter every now and then. With her husband's absence, Sakura had quickly realised she had to play both good cop and bad cop.

"Kakashi-sensei said I'd find you here." She grinned, fist clenching tightly. "We just completed the last of Papa's scrolls."

Already? But there had been three left just the other day! "Really?" There was no masking her disbelief. "Every last one?"

Her grin widened and there was no mistaking the arrogance shining brightly in her eyes. So much like her father that it hurt sometimes. "Uh-huh. So I need to get into contact with Papa."

The pride left her eyes and Sakura sighed, sitting back down in her seat.

 _Time to play bad cop…_

"You know that isn't possible, Sarada."

And like she'd been expecting, the grin vanished, taken over by a heavy scowl as the girl stood up from her crouch, stepping into the office. "Like hell it isn't! The Seventh gave him a phone, so you can't tell me it's impossible to get hold of him. Just give me his number!"

They'd had this argument plenty of times before and her answer was almost automatic. "Your father doesn't use his phone. He dislikes technology."

Fists came down on her desk, disturbing the pile of paperwork and Sakura shut her eyes, forcing down her responding anger. Still, she felt the vein in her forehead throb.

"Give me his number!" Sarada snapped angrily and clutched a tighter hold of the desk, knuckles turning white under the strain. "And while you're at it, tell Papa to get his useless ass out of the dark ages!"

She snapped.

Unlike when Sarada's fist connected with the desk, Sakura's went straight through it, breaking it in half.

"You're interfering with my work, Sarada!" she yelled much louder than her daughter ever could. Glancing up with rage filled green eyes, she snarled, "So if you're going to continue talking trash about your father… _Get out!"_

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously and after the initial shock wore off, anger took over and she shouted back, "All you ever do is work!"

Disbelief washed through her. That little brat was definitely going to be the death of her. With her husband away so much, _somebody_ had to do all the work and raise enough money for the mortgage, for the grocery shopping and for other bits and bobs. Sure, Sasuke brought in a decent enough wage when he did the odd mission, but his main priority was Kaguya. Who the hell was going to pay him for that?

Standing up straight, she stared her daughter down. It never failed to rile her up when Sarada spoke ill of her own father and while Sakura told herself time and time again that she wouldn't let it piss her off, it always did. Partly because it upset her that she had such a low opinion of her father, but also because of her anger towards their situation. She hated that Sasuke was away so much. Why couldn't Sarada see that?

"Out."

"Sarada-chan," came a cheery voice and they both looked over at the new figure crouching on the windowsill. His silver hair was the first thing Sakura registered. "Don't be so hard on your mother – you only get one."

Sarada's upper lip curled, throwing a dark glare over her shoulder at her mother. "Unfortunately I got stuck with the most annoying one."

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Don't say that, Sarada-chan." He stepped down from the window. "She's doing her best here-"

"Don't bullshit me," she snapped.

Sakura's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Go wait for me in the training grounds, Sarada-chan," Kakashi ordered. There was no longer any cheerfulness in his voice. "I'm sure I remember a thing or two about the Sharingan that your father doesn't."

Sarada's eyes widened and she all but shot out of the window, darting straight for the training grounds. Once she was gone, all pretences of strength left her and Sakura fell back into her seat, harshly biting down on her lip in an attempt of holding back the tears. After Sarada's fifth birthday, she had promised herself that she would never let her daughter see her cry again after breaking down in front of her. All she had done was ask where her Papa was.

"It's not fair," she whispered shakily.

Once again, Kakashi sighed and he stepped over the mess that was Sakura's desk, hand coming down on her shoulder as he knelt down, trying to meet her gaze. "You're doing the best anyone can expect of you, Sakura," he told her quietly.

"But why?" Sakura demanded, despite her voice being nothing but a whisper, despite the traitorous shake in her voice. "Why should I be doing all the work in this family? It's not fair! It's hard being both parents."

"When you've cooled off, you'll remember why," he murmured. "Naruto may the official Hokage, but we all know that Sasuke is our Hokage in the shadows, right?" She nodded after a long pause, biting her lip again. "It hurts him to be away just as much as it hurts both you and Sarada-chan. For the first time since the death of his clansmen and family, Sasuke finally has a family, but he can't experience the joy it's supposed to bring him."

And it broke her heart. It was why she worked so hard to try and make everyone as happy as they possibly could be in their situation. Sakura… simply wished that she didn't have to. She wished that Sasuke was able to come home and experience what it was like to have a family once again, to feel united and safe and loved. She wished that Sarada didn't have to feel so angry and worthless all the time. She wished that Sarada and Sasuke could spend so much time together, to sort through all the shit!

He patted her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "In my opinion, Sakura, you're doing an amazing job raising Sarada-chan and I have never admired you more than what I do now."

The tears dried up, a small smile playing on her lips. It didn't hurt that Kakashi was overlooking all the achievements in her life, because she understood perfectly what he was trying to say. Everything she'd accomplished… It didn't compare to motherhood. Even if it was possible, Sakura knew she would never swap Sarada for anything, not even to be travelling by Sasuke's side once again.

Every day, she saw herself and Sasuke in their daughter, so much so that it was almost terrifying. There were times when they clashed, but that was only because her daughter had a temper nearly as bad as her own. There were times when that arrogance pissed her the hell off, but that was just her father's side shining through.

"Well." He sighed and stood up straight, bringing his hand back to himself. "I suppose I should get going." A cheery smile creased the corners of his eyes. "I wouldn't want Sarada-chan to beat me to a pulp!" Sakura chuckled reluctantly. His eyes softened. "In the meanwhile, try not to worry too much, Sakura. He'll be home soon enough."

Yeah, she supposed that was true. Even though it had been over two whole years since he was last home.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

" _Don't worry about it, Forehead. You know I won't stand for any shit."_

She smiled in amusement, just imaging Sarada trying to run her mouth off to someone like Ino. After all, the blonde had spent well over twenty years dealing with Sakura's foul temper. A younger version – a version she'd already experienced – was child's play to Ino, a woman who had a temper to match theirs (minus the superhuman strength, though her mental games certainly made up for that).

"Just try not to freak her out, Ino-Pig," came her tired reply as Sakura turned in the street, heading towards the gates of the village. "She's still just a kid."

There was a disbelieving laugh. " _Yeah, yours and Sasuke-kun's kid. I'm not going to underestimate her, you know."_

For a moment, she replied by simply rolling her eyes, too busy with scribbling her signature down on the piece of paper the chunin on watch handed to her. Now that she was signed out and had the permission of Naruto, she was able to leave the village.

"I shouldn't be gone for too long," she assured her friend. "I'll pick her up-"

" _Oi, oi. I'll have none of that! Get as much rest as you can, Sakura."_ There was genuine concern in Ino's voice and it made her smile. " _I'll watch Sarada for as long as you need. Oh-"_ When Ino cut herself off, Sakura nodded to the chunin and finally walked out of the village. " _I can sense her. She's with Inojin's team. Damn it… Looks like I have to make more food. Gotta go, Sakura!"_

She smirked. "Good luck."

She could hear the returned smirk. " _I won't need any."_

Hanging up simultaneously, Sakura sighed and looked down at her phone. Getting used to it had been easy for her, but that was only because she did what nobody else had the patience to do and read the instructions page for page. A day later and she was showing everybody else how to use their phones.

It was a shame her husband didn't have the patience for the phone itself. Saying that, she supposed it was more difficult to charge his while he was out on the road. Still, it would have been nice to hear his voice. While she knew he preferred writing letters, as they were more traditional, Sakura would have liked to have conversations with him where she could hear his voice and say more than just a few paragraphs in a letter.

Never mind.

Even though he was always busy with Hokage duties, not long after her argument with Sarada, she had been called to his office. Naruto had chatted with her for a while (she'd brought food along, as Sakura knew he wasn't eating properly – being Hokage made it hard for him to leave his desk for longer than half an hour at a time, if that) over lunch, asking how she was doing and whatnot.

It was a little out of the ordinary, in all honesty. Naruto rarely had time to spend with his own family, yet he cleared a whole hour to eat lunch with her. No, Sakura wasn't complaining, because it was nice to catch up with her former teammate, but she wished he'd pay more attention to his family than her.

Like her husband, Naruto was another who was a part of a real family for the first time in a long time. Well, he'd actually never experienced what it was like to have parents, but he still knew what that ever present loneliness was like. It made Sakura wonder if maybe the two were being overly cautious, not wanting to open their hearts completely just in case it all disappeared.

During their talk, the blond had told her that he heard about her problems with Sarada. It had aggravated her, in a way. If he had the time to worry about her situation with Sarada, then that time should be spent worrying about poor Hinata's struggles with Boruto, because that brat was twice as bad as Sarada and she had Himawari to care for, too. No, it should've been spent _dealing_ with the struggle with Boruto.

But they'd talked about their own behaviours at the tender age of fifteen, and how difficult they'd had it. Sakura had argued at that, saying the world had been totally different back then, which, of course, Naruto couldn't argue with. However, he told her that they were still kids who were longing to be noticed, to be respected, just as they had been. Hell, Sasuke was supposed to be Boruto's shishou, but he was away and, like with his own daughter, had merely left him scrolls to learn from.

Naruto had told her to take the night off. There was a hot spring not far from the village and while it was supposed to only be used by the Hokage, he'd given her permission to go out there and take some time to relax, where she wouldn't be bugged by anyone.

It was an offer she couldn't refuse.

So here she was, walking towards a hot spring she previously had no knowledge of, fully intent on relaxing until it was impossible to relax anymore. All of the day's stress, from the nonstop surgeries and paperwork, to the argument with her daughter, to the destruction of her office desk and having to order another.

The walk was short and sweet and Sakura smiled softly at the beauty of the hot spring. It was like every other hot spring she'd been to, but it was surrounded with untouched nature – untouched nature had to be when it was at its best, in her personal opinion. She and Ino had spent countless years admiring untouched flowers, enjoying how the bloomed when left alone.

Sakura wasted no time in stripping down, neatly folding her clothing into a pile beside her backpack and towel.

The water was magical, she sighed and dipped further into the hot spring. It was perfection. It was-

A flare of chakra.

Green eyes went wide and her fist clenched.

But a second later, somebody was grabbing said fist and pinning it between their bodies, startling her at the feeling of another naked body joining her in the hot spring. However, she knew that body. She knew every inch of it on an intimate level.

"So you're perving on me now?" she accused, but the humour was unheard due to the shake in her voice. Hesitantly, she looked up, unsurprised to be met by her husband's dark gaze. "Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

What was he doing there? After a day like hers… Well, most women probably hoped to fall into their husband's arms and cry it out, to be comforted and soothed by his presence and for him to tell them everything was going to be okay. She, however, didn't. Simply because she knew her Sasuke was not that kind of man. He did not sugar coat anything and he didn't lie – couldn't lie. Not to her.

Sighing, she pulled away and sat back down, shutting her eyes tiredly. A moment later and he joined her.

"Naruto planned this, didn't he?"

A pause. "He told me Sarada has been difficult for you."

Difficult? "It's been unbearable, Sasuke-kun." Green eyes opened slowly and she glanced ahead of herself. "She's angry because she needs answers and I'm the one who takes the brunt of that anger."

Sasuke also sighed and she felt him relaxing into the water, very much like she suddenly was. There truly felt like there was something magical in the water, helping them to release everything that had been stressing them out.

"Yeah. He said something along those lines." His gaze drifted over to her, softening. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

She shook her head, unable to meet his eyes. "It's fine. I know how important your mission is."

It felt so surreal that he was there, sitting with her, in a hot spring. Was it because of how emotionally drained she felt that she didn't give him a warmer greeting?

Something about her statement irked him, she could tell by the minute change in his demeanour. Before they became serious, Sakura hadn't had a hope in understanding Sasuke or how he was feeling. Now she knew his mannerisms as well as her own.

"You and Sarada are more important."

It was something she'd always wanted to hear and for a moment, Sakura was unsure if it was her imagination getting carried away with itself, but his expectant pause made it obvious he'd spoken and was waiting for her reply, making her eyes go wide. "Sasuke-kun…"

"I've spoken to Naruto." He sighed and pushed off the rocks, turning until he was caging her against them. Her heart skipped a beat in response. "Not that he's one to talk, but he agrees that you shouldn't be made to do all this by yourself."

So Sasuke agreed that Naruto was just as bad for putting his role above his family. No, she wasn't bashing either of their father skills, but… _What father skills?_ Up until that dreadful meeting not too long ago, Sasuke hadn't even remembered what Sarada looked like and would have killed her had she not cried out 'Papa' (she knew because her daughter had had nightmares for weeks about it). Naruto, on the other hand, went that one step further and sent goddamn clones to spend time his children, even on their birthdays.

There was only so much leniency you could give them, too. Yes, it was true they grew up without parents and didn't have much to go on, but that didn't stop them from trying harder. They were in peaceful times now. Why not enjoy the peace while it lasted?

Her hand cupped his cheek and she smiled softly. "You're coming home?"

His eyes softened. "Yeah."

He didn't stop her from throwing herself at him, from wrapping her arms around him and yanking him down to her height, hiding the tears of joy with his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N - I went waaaay over word count!**

 **To the guest accounts who don't dare leave their shit reviews while logged on:**

 **Can you not read properly? It clearly states that the Uchiha that are included in these one-shots are Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui. Don't start leaving me pathetic reviews about how Itachi isn't the only Uchiha, or how I'm a shit writer (probably because I won't have Sakura banging Madara or Fugaku or whatever).**

 **You're not paying me to do these - nobody is. I take time out of my day to write these one-shots. I'm the one who puts the effort in. So I'm the one who gets to decide who Sakura is paired with. Don't like it, go and write your own fucking stories.**

 **Call me childish or pathetic or whatever the hell you want, but at the end of the day, I'm not the one who's too chicken shit to leave a nasty review while logged in on my account. In fact, I'm not the kind of lowlife who would leave nasty reviews on somebody's story, because I know how it feels to spend hours working on something, and how horrible if feels to receive negative feedback. It hurts.**

 **So fuck you, hateful guest accounts!**


	5. Day 5: XOXO

**Day 5**

 **Prompt:** TV AU. I wasn't sure if we were supposed to style it after a specific show or not, so if any of you get the references, yeah.  
 **Pairing:** ShiSaku. Slight ShikaSaku (I know it's UchihaSaku, but thought I'd give it a go)  
 **Rated:** T

He was here.

Green eyes hardened and her hold on the glass of champagne tightened considerably, though she warned herself after a moment to calm down, lest she wished to shatter the glass completely. It would be a shame to ruin her dress.

There he was and as per usual, he was surrounded by girls.

He was _always_ surrounded by girls.

It was ridiculous!

They acted like he was some kind of God instead of an ordinary man. Yes, he was beautiful and his hair had that kind of shine that models would die for, but it certainly wasn't something to lose your cool over.

What the hell was she complaining for, anyway? Just because they spent the summer together away from their town, away from their families, away from _everything_ , it didn't mean anything. Just because she had given herself to him… It didn't mean anything. Not to him. No matter what, he would never admit his feelings to himself, let alone confess them to her.

That was because Uchiha Shisui was known as, what her friend Naruto so crassly dubbed, 'the biggest fuck boy in town'.

She had given herself to him, but he'd been far from a virgin. He had years of experience going for him, whereas she'd had zero.

"Sakura."

Her eyes darted to dull brown and she smiled as best as she could. "Shikamaru."

He sighed and approached her, his arm slipping around her waist to bring her closer. Part of her wanted to pull away, but she fought against the urge and leaned into his touch. Making a scene in such a place, during such an event, was a major no-no.

"What's going on with you lately?" he asked in a low drawl. "You've got everyone worried."

Parties were usually her time to shine. After all, Haruno Sakura was known as a social butterfly and thrived off social gatherings. She enjoyed spending time with her friends, or getting to know new people, because it meant new situations, new experiences and more memories. However, it was that way of thinking that got her stuck in this current predicament.

The man by her side was her boyfriend of two years. They had yet to do more than make-out, yet she had given herself to another. Granted, she had known him for a while (he was her friend's cousin) and he was definitely no stranger, but…

She sighed. "I'm just a little tired. College and all."

Shikamaru seemed disbelieving, but he didn't question her and it made her wonder how much he knew, or whether he knew anything at all. He had to be one of the smartest, if not _the_ smartest, guy she knew. Surely he'd caught onto something by now?

When her eyes did another sweep of the hall, wanting to catch another glimpse of Shisui, she was startled to see that he was already looking her way. There was something different in his expression as he watched her and she wondered what was going on with him. He usually didn't care much for what she did in her spare time, but right at that moment in time, he didn't look all too happy with the fact that she was in Shikamaru's arms.

And then he turned and walked away, but not before tipping his head in a silent order for her to follow him.

Was he insane? Had he purposely ignored the fact that she was standing arm-in-arm with Shikamaru, _her boyfriend?_ Was he trying to cause a scene? There was no telling how Shikamaru would react to finding out what had been happening and for all their sakes, she hoped it remained a secret.

But…

He was her weakness.

She twisted in Shikamaru's hold and smiled up at him sweetly, feeling sick with herself on the inside for deceiving him in such an unforgivable way. "I think I'm going to head upstairs for a bit and try to get some rest."

He frowned. "That's not like you."

"I know, but I have to make sure I'm wide awake for the after party."

This was just the warm-up party, in her eyes and they all started the same way. This one included all the adults and socialites, where they would mingle while their beloved children were on their very best behaviours. Then, when they left, all acts would be dropped and the real party started.

"Want me to wake you in a couple hours?" he asked, his voice a drawl.

"Sure."

It disgusted her to admit that Uchiha Shisui had his claws hooked into her. It made her hate herself to admit she would always bend to his orders and demands, because that's what love did to a person. It took away all rational thoughts and left them with the single thought of wanting to give everything and anything to that one special person.

As soon as she left the large hall where the party was being hosted, a hand shot out and grabbed hers, yanking her out of sight. Sakura couldn't help but squawk when she lost her footing and held onto him, though soon pushed herself away like she'd been burned. A closet. He'd dragged her into a closet. There was no misunderstanding his intentions.

The single lightbulb swung haphazardly above their heads, a good few inches from hers, but only an inch from his and the light that came from it was dim, like it would go out at any minute. Vaguely, she wished it would, as it would be so much easier talking to Shisui when she didn't have to look at his beautiful, arrogant face.

"What do you want?" she asked not unkindly. Her arms came around her middle in a defensive manner and Sakura took a half step backwards, ready to leave in case it became too much. "Don't you have some woman to entertain?"

"How can I when I can sense your killing intent from across the hall?"

Oh, she hated him. She hated him so much that it hurt. "Stop being so dramatic. I'd hardly call it killing intent, more like I really hope the chandelier would mysteriously fall and flatten you all."

A small smirk pulled at his lips and he stepped towards her. "You say the sweetest things to me."

No, this wasn't happening. Not again. Her hands came out, pressing flatly against his chest and stopping his advance. "Stop it, Shisui."

"Why?" he murmured. "You want this just as much as I do."

"Because it's not right!" she snarled in return, leaving his accusation without a reply. Why couldn't he understand how wrong it was? How unfair it was to Shikamaru? "This needs to stop."

"And if I don't want it to?" Shisui questioned.

He looked devastatingly beautiful in his tux, Sakura realised not for the first time that evening. Why couldn't his heart be as beautiful as his appearance? "Then you know what to do," she replied.

Annoyance flitted over his features, it flashed in his eyes and he pulled away from her. It was like a game between them, now. He knew exactly how to get her to come to him, but because of how stubborn he was, because of how much he didn't want to change his lifestyle, he refused to use that tactic.

Daringly, Sakura took a step closer and replaced her hands on his chest, her fingers grazing his expensive tux. She looked up with pleading eyes, meeting his hard gaze without hesitation and with so much emotion it made her heart burst.

"Three words. Eight letters. Say them and I'm yours."

His hands fell to her hips, gripping them for a moment and she could see the indecision rippling through him, could see how close he was to accepting her challenge of admitting his feelings first.

But then he separated them, putting more space between their bodies.

"You know I can't do that."

It didn't hurt as much as it used to whenever he rejected her. By now, she'd grown used to it. She'd grown used to his womanising ways and a small smile played at her lips as she refused to acknowledge the tears filling her eyes. "You're so cruel. It feels like you're always taking advantage of my feelings for you."

"Is that a confession?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"No," she replied softly.

She wouldn't lose to the game they'd started.

And then that heartbreakingly beautiful smile graced his features and she fell in love with him all over again, the feeling only multiplying when he stepped closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. She breathed in shakily and shut her eyes, savouring the tender moment, for she knew it would be a while until the next. But, a small hope blossomed in her chest, just like it did every time this happened, telling her that maybe, just maybe, next time would be the last time.

* * *

 **A/N - Yes, yes. I decided to choose Gossip Girl (if that was what we were supposed to do?). Chuck and Blair had such a toxic relationship in the beginning and it was all mind games and hurtful pranks and shit, but it truly did start to evolve into something more meaningful.**

 **No, I do not condone being unfaithful, before somebody accuses me of that.**


	6. Day 6: The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Day 6**

 **Prompt:** The ultimate sacrifice. Set in the Saviour AU, since a lot of you were asking about the other timeline's Itachi and his Sakura.  
 **Pairing:** ItaSaku  
 **Rated:** T (trigger warning: death)

It didn't matter what he did, or what he didn't do, because no matter what, it always ended in the same way.

It always ended in death.

His face was set into a stony mask, eyes lifeless, as he carried the equally lifeless body in his arms.

Her body was cold, face slack and pale, discoloured lips parted slightly. If he didn't focus on how cold she felt, then she could have passed as being asleep. Oh, how he wished it was true. Itachi wished it was all just another nightmare that was torturing his mind and any moment now, he would wake up. He would wake up and know that she was still there, safe in their home village.

But that wasn't going to happen.

His Sakura, his dear, his beloved, had made the ultimate sacrifice for their village.

It had been so long since he opened his heart to another. It had been so long since somebody opened their heart to him. For a while, when he held her in his arms and whispered soft words into her ear, Itachi was able to forget why it was important to close yourself off from the world.

His arms tightened around her, holding her close and briefly, his red and black eyes slid shut.

Sakura's eyes had been open when he found her lying face down in the mud and her face had been dirty and bloody. It hadn't felt right to leave her like that. No matter how much it made his chest ache, no matter how much his stomach twisted, Itachi had taken her down to a nearby lake, where he cleaned her up. He had never imagined that the first time he'd see her undressed was…

Things between them had never been sexual. Whether Sakura thought of him that way… he didn't know. She never let on. As a male, sure, he would have liked for that to happen and part of him felt empty, felt hollow, to know that he would never be able to hold her again. He would never be able to kiss her, to tell her that he returned her feelings. He would never be able to make love to her, like they were just an ordinary man and woman. Not Uchiha Itachi the Clan Killer and not Haruno Sakura, the woman who had been wronged by his younger brother.

But now they could never have that.

At the top of the Hokage Monument, looking out at their village, he slowly fell to his knees, clutching her tighter to his chest.

 _What was the point in any of this?_

He had always known that they couldn't have a happily ever after, not with his plans for Sasuke, but she was supposed to live on. She was supposed to grow old and settle down. She was supposed to be surrounded by her family, who would all no doubt adore her, because that was _who she was_. And he'd…

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the tears back fiercely.

He had never planned for what he would do without her.

The only light in his pitch black world had gone out.

And once again, he was alone.

* * *

 **A/N - It was originally going to be in the Setting Sun AU, but my laptop crashed and the file wasn't saved. It was a massive one shot, too and I just didn't have the motivation to try and rewrite it all. Besides, it was a happy ending and I know those of you who enjoyed that story would more than likely skin me alive for ruining it. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Day 7: Between the Sheets

**Day 7**

 **Prompt:** Music prompt: Between the Sheets – The 411 (Old, I know)  
 **Pairing:** ShiSaku  
 **Rated:** T

* * *

 _What was wrong with you?  
What was wrong with me?  
We can put it all behind  
When we get between the sheets, babe_

She let herself into his home with the key that had been given to her, quietly shutting the front door and looking around warily. Since it was the early hours of the morning, everything was shrouded in darkness, save for the bedroom, which still had its light on and it spilled into the hallway. Was he still awake, too?

It was with obvious hesitancy that Sakura peeped through the door, her brow puckering at the sight of her boyfriend lounging on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. He was staring up at the ceiling as though he was in deep thought. Was he still mad at her?

There was no acknowledgement as Sakura slipped into the bedroom. There was also no acknowledgement as she sat down on the edge of his bed. It wasn't until she reached out and trailed her fingers over his chest that he released a sigh, eyes finally meeting hers.

No, he was no longer angry and it made her release a heavy sigh.

 _Looking down at your face  
You know what I'm asking for  
Soft and warm, in my place  
Is it too much to ask for more?_

"Sakura…"

There was no resisting him when Shisui reached out, pulling her into his arms at the same time as he turned onto his side, laying her down that way, too. She held onto him just as tightly. Relief was washing through her and she was so grateful that their most recent argument wasn't going to tear them apart. It had been stupid. Absolutely pointless and wasn't worth breaking up over. At the time, however, they'd both been so mad with one another and stressed beyond belief.

 _What was wrong with you  
What was wrong with me  
We can put it all behind  
When we get between the sheets, babe_

The clan was being difficult – when were they not? They weren't overly thrilled about Shisui's choice to be with her and it caused a strain, especially when they made that disappointment and annoyance so very obvious. Even though she wished it didn't, it caused arguments between them and sometimes, those arguments got nasty. She would scream and shout about how shitty the Uchiha clan was and Shisui would obviously do his best to defend his clansmen, but he got frustrated while doing so and rightly so.

 _What I said to you  
What you said to me  
We can put it all behind  
When we get between the sheets, babe_

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest, fingers tangling in the hem of his shirt.

His only response was to tip her head back and kiss her softly and in that moment, everything else disappeared. In that moment, there was only them. No pressure from the clan and no petty arguments. It was at Shisui's insistence that she parted her lips and her breath left her shakily when his hand fell to her hip, urging her to lift her thigh over his hip.

 _Your sweet lips close to mine  
I think it's time to come inside  
Now here's your coat to catch the rain, baby  
Don't stop until I go insane_

Despite all their arguments, despite all the tension that his clan caused, Sakura honestly couldn't see herself without him. They easily had twice as many good times as they did bad and they definitely made up for them. And when they made love…

 _You don't understand what you do to me each time we kiss  
I don't think another love will ever come close to this  
Let me breathe the words and make you feel a certain way tonight  
Everything you say or do, baby if it's wrong it's right_

Sakura's teeth came down on his lip lightly, nibbling it and she smirked when his breathing hitched.

"Tomorrow." His forehead pressed to hers. "I'm going to confront them."

Her eyes went wide. "R-Really?"

Shisui nodded, sighing. "I won't let them destroy our relationship, Sakura. You are too important to me."

More relief washed over her in gigantic waves, almost overwhelming her, but instead of allowing that to happen, Sakura wrapped her arms around him and twisted herself around until she was straddling him.

"You're really important to me, too."

* * *

 **A/N – Hm… I'm still practising with this pairing and testing the waters, hence why it's so short and not the best I've ever written. I don't know Shisui's character all that well, but I think I'm going to continue with this pairing, because it's adorable. This is my first try at a song-fic, too and if it isn't obvious, I kind of struggled with it, but I didn't want to give up just because I was struggling.**

 **Well, that's the UchihaSaku week wrapped up for me! I'm kind of glad, in a way. At first I was so excited for it, but I've noticed the amount of hate I get has quadrupled since it started. It was only the odd guest account previously and now I'm always deleting horrible reviews. Will it stop me from participating in more prompt competitions? Hmmm, I'm not too sure. I like the challenge it gives and even if this collection of one-shots aren't my best work, I'm still quite proud of them. Hopefully, I can work on the quality of other prompts.**

 **Anyways, thank to all who sent me positive reviews! I've done my best to reply to most of you, but it gets so confusing after a while because you can't remember who you've actually replied to. I've noticed one or two of you also have your PMs deactivated, so I'll just say it on here:**

 **Thank you all so much! :-)**


End file.
